


Dear Bumblebee,

by wormsoup



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Apologies, DadSchlatt, Letters, Light Angst, Nicknames, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormsoup/pseuds/wormsoup
Summary: Quackity has made schlatt write a letter to the kid he found, maybe he’s able to be sappy once in awhile.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Dear Bumblebee,

**Author's Note:**

> ayo dadschlatt is so hejshsjsgjs i luv it sm also very sorry if there’s any spelling mistakes i wrote this n didn’t really proof read, sorry!!

Dear Bumblebee, 

Well, i guess i have finally surrendered to Q’s complaints of me not talking about feelings. So here i am, writing a letter to my son who i feel like i’m failing everyday. I love you bumblebee and i don’t know how to make sure you know it. I would pull down the fucking sun and the moon if you asked. I’m not good at words kid, all the mushy stuff, i’m terrible at it.

If i ever give this to you, or you find it, i want you to know that i’m sorry. I’m sorry that the house always smelt of whiskey, i tried as hard as i could to get rid of it. I’m sorry that I couldn’t get you all the cool shit you deserved. I’m sorry i wasn’t perfect, because that’s all you deserved, you deserved someone who could get you everything you ever wanted. But you never got angry at me, you never complained, god bumblebee you deserved better than me.

When i found you, i was going to get shit faced in that stupid bar, and then go home and cry about how shitty my life was without doing shit about it. And then i saw you in that box. You were so tiny, and wet, you were shivering and practically blue, i don’t forget i’ll ever forget that, you looked so afraid. I remember just acting on whim, i wasn’t gonna leave you. I got you out of that box and you just stared at me, that’s all you did for awhile kid, stared and stared. I took off that sweater i was wearing and i put it onto you, you looked like you were drowning in it.

When i brought you home i think that’s when it hit me that i couldn’t let you go. 

I wish we could have went on one of those cool family trips, like those families you see at all the monuments and they’re smiling while some stranger takes their photo, i wish i could have done that shit with you. Me and Q tried but the car broke down on the way and we couldn’t fix it for another month. 

I love you bumblebee. I dont know how many times i’m gonna have to repeat it, i don’t deserve you, you’re too good to be stuck with some fucked up dude, maybe i should have gave you to phil, maybe i shouldn’t have let myself get attached to you. There’s so many maybes.

Quackity always asked me why i called you bumblebee, i don’t think i ever gave him an answer, when i found you, you were holding this old dirty blanket, and it had a bee on it, that’s all i could really make out of it, i had to throw it out i’m pretty sure there was fleas on it or some shit, but before i knew your name i just called you bumblebee, and it just stuck. It was fitting that when you were like 5 you would hum non stop and it would sound like a bee buzzing. 

Well i guess i’m rambling now, i most definitely am. I just need you to always know that i love you tubbo. I always will, no matter what, you’re my little dude, my sidekick, my bumblebee. I love you kid, sorry i don’t tell you that enough. 

love, Dad

ps. Quackity if you read this i’m going to wring you like a fucking towel.


End file.
